Programs and facilities for the rehabilitation of female alcoholics have historically been in shorter supply than those for males. In 1968, a recovery residence for female alcoholics was established in Pasadena, California. The residence has maintained an excellent success rate as measured by sobriety of six months or longer duration. The residence's success rate has been achieved by: (1) maintaining a non-punitive yet strong program within the residence; (2) a viable working relationship with public and private agencies concerned with alcoholism; (3) having personnel available of a variety of disciplines and backgrounds; and (4) having a large cadre of residence "graduates" as well as concerned individuals available to serve on a volunteer basis. However, the known failure rate for unmarried women has been far higher than that for married women. This is because while the married woman can return to the support of her family, the single or divorced rehabilitated alcoholic often must return prematurely to a hostile, misunderstanding, and frequently economically insufficient environment. In her despair she returns to drinking. This application is to provide equipment and operating capital for an extended care facility for women who have achieved sobriety but not economic independence or sufficient self-respect and require limited rehabilitation. Follow-up and project evaluation are included as project components. This is a demonstration project.